RWBY: Shocking Future
by team zephyr
Summary: Shirou Belladonna Emiya. He is skilled and powerful, but how will he last when he's fighting the whole world?
1. prologue

**hey guys, Zephyr here! first off, i want to apologize for the update before, and first publication of this chapter.**

**for those of you who don't know, i originally wrote this story on the writing service wattpad and i got very far into the story. the major problem was that wattpad is usually used to upload original stories and fanfictions and the writers of said stories on that site hardly get any readers. so, since i have been a reader on this site for many years, i decided to publish my story here, where there are readers who will enjoy my stories and idea's of world building.**

**there was a problem with the software i use that added in extra text and i had to delete everything and retype it myself so i am sorry for the inconveniance.**

**now, i originally began this story mid-volume 5 so the story doesn't contain the origins of ozma and salem in canon, but instead i made my own origins for them with what i had at my disposal. thank you all for reading, i apollogize for the glitch on the first attempt, and with that said, i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Blood red.

That was the color of the sky in my home.

I have lived since the end of earth, when the second age of gods began, all the way up to when it was now named remnant.

During the day, when the sun shined, i would sleep and my brother would bring beauty and life to what remained of this planet.

During the night, when the now broken moon shined, my brother would sleep and i would try to use my powers of darkness to also help my brother in rebuilding the world, but would always fail and end up destroying all he created.

At sunset and sunrise was the only time we were both awake, and would spend our time together arguing over which side was better.

the light.

or the dark.

until one day, we came up with an idea to stop the fighting.

we would create a species to walk the world of Remnant and decide for themselves which side they wanted.

it was a true game of chance, where both of us had no control over who they wanted to follow.

or at least, that was the concept.

the ritual to create humanity required an equal amount of both light and darkness to make a truly neutral species, but my brother took the odds into his own hands by dividing the output of energy to 60% light, 40% dark.

with that 10% differance, humanity operated like he did, they were awake during the day, and slept at night, which ment while i slept humanity was awake, mingling with my brother, while at night when i am awake, humanity slept and never interacted with me.

so, in my own boredom and loneliness, i decided to make friends of my own, and with some time and effort, i succeeded.

the creatures of grimm slept during the day, and were awake at night.

they played with me, they looked to me for guidence and assistence, and they cared and protected me from the wild life of this world.

finally, i could say i had friends.

i tried to keep my creatures hidden from my brother and humanity because i was unsure how they would react.

and then my brother found out.

to say he was outraged would be a understatement.

he was furious, and with a single strike, wiped out half of the grimm i had created and cared for.

killed half of my friends.

i was so enraged that the grimm took my anger for my brother as a lesson to hate and kill the light.

and they did.

the grimm began attacking humanity in a blood thirsty frenzy.

i had grieved for all lives taken by the grimm, because despite my brithers influence in them, they were still somewhat my creation.

so, i went above my brother to our creators.

our parents, if you would.

and they told me to gift humanity with 4 relics from the old world.

each relic held a god from the old world and these gods led to many conflicts, so as punishment theywere sealed into 4 items.

a lantern.

a sword.

a lance.

and a head piece that could be mistaken as a crown.

each granted humanity a core aspect of what they can do today.

after that, i left to a desolate continent that became my home, only leaving it every 100 years disquised as a human to see how humanity has progressed with my absence.

every time i leave and disquise as a human, i seem to bring human genes back with me until finally i found a form i prefered.

over the years i have had red hair, blond hair, black hair, until finally i settled on one that stuck.

white.

my eyes over the years changed color as well until they finalized on silver.

and when half of humanity evolved into faunus, so did i.

after all, i always did find wolves to be the most loyal species you can find, wether they be normal wolves or beowolfs.

and finally, after my many trips in trhe human world, i came up with a "last name" to complete my appearance as a human when i leave.

Emiya.

humanity kept faunus as slaves and the faunus accepted it.

i was resigned to stay out of the humans affairs, cause a goddess should have no right to interfere with the happenings of humanity.

then, after 2000 years, something changed.

a single faunus man was fighting back against the humans and wanted the faunus to have equal rights.

it happened to fall on the time i walked humanity as a mortal, when i encountered him. and since, for a few months, im supposed to be a mortal, and not a goddess, i decided to help him.

his name was Ghira Belladonna, a puma faunus with black hair, amber yellow eyes, a bulky physical build and a short stubble to his chin that barely made up a beard.

he was idealistic and foolish, and had a wish of being a hero of justice for the faunus.

naive, but very admirable.

in 3 short months with my help, a cat faunus woman named Kali toujou, and a teenage tiger faunus girl named sienna khan, and we had built up a faunus rights movement.

on my final night as a mortal, me and Ghira, in a moment of alcohol fueled passion, "made love" as you humans call it.

after that i returned to my home, which humanity had dubbed "the grimmlands" by their own accord.

then, 6 weeks later, i began to feel sick and one of my followers, watts, said i was showing all the signs of pregnancy.

lets just say the next 8 months were a... stressful experience.

but then i gave birth and held my son in my arms.

he looked just like me, with his snow white hair, silver eye's, and adorable wolf ears atop his head, but he also had a unique faunus trait of having 2 wolf tails alongside his wolf ears.

he was not my only child to be born, but he was the oldest of my children by 3 minutes.

surprisingly, he was the only child born with faunus traits. its rare, but not uncommon to be born a faunus but not have faunus traits that manifest.

these cases usually mean that they'll have enhanced senses or have the quirk of when really focusing on someone or excited their pupils will slit like dragons.

my second eldest son had blond hair and red eyes.

My third child and first daughter had white hair and red eyes, and took on her fathers somewhat tanner skin tone.

My fourth child and 3rd son had red hair and red eyes.

My fifth and sixth child, which are my twin second and third daughters both also had white hair, but one had a pale complexion like me and red eyes, while the other had Ghira's complexion and his golden eyes.

And my seventh child and fourth daughter had my complexion, but Ghira's black hair and golden eyes.

i wanted to raise and show my love to them all so much, but then i looked back on what happened when i tried to care and nurture something.

needless to say the grimm were not supposed to attack the humans and faunus, and sure, i can make the grimm not attack certain people but i can only do so much.

i knew i couldn't give them what they needed, so i did what i could for them.

i asked each of my followers, watts, tyrian, even the recent joiner of our group Hazel and a few more that will go unnaimed to take mychildren and find them homes across remnant, using some of my divine energies to make portals to the capitols of each kingdom for them to use on their search.

me? i took a portal to menagerie, using a cloak to hide my appearance and having my eldest son in a little crib.

i approached the door to Ghira's home, and set shirou down at his doorstep, but i haven't left yet.

i know that after i left, Ghira and Kali hooked up and got married, with Kali expecting birth in 5 months.

i was looking into the eye's of my eldest son, seeing the wonder in his eye's, but also a blazing flame behind those silver eye's of was with a heavy heart that i had to look away and stand up.

i walked 2 steps up to the door and knocked twice on the big house doors.

i stepped away from the door, kneel down to my eldest son in his crib, and kissed his forehead.

i raised my left hand and held up a necklace with a red heart shaped jewel pendant and put it around his neck.

"goodbye my child, shirou." i said as i quickly ran off with a few small tears running down my face.

i entered the portal to the grimmlands and the portal closed behind me.

moments later, a pregnant Kali opened the door to their home and looked around outside before hearing the small baby noises of shirou and looked down to see him.

kali's eyes widen before she quickly picks him up and takes him inside their home, hoping to get him out of the cold of night.

* * *

**edit: saw a few spelling errors and forgot to write a line. new chapter should be out by the end of the month. gomenasai!**


	2. volume 0chapter1: the idealistic fool

**Hey guys, vidar here!**

**so, your probably asking, "Vidar, where have you been?! we've been waiting for a chapter for 10 months!!!" and on that i have to say...**

**oops, my bad.**

**i had been writing this chapter for awhile and had rewritten it about... 24 to 25 times... give or take a few on paper concept paragraphs. i wanted this to be perfect, and with me wanting it to blend the small dream drama at the beginning and introducing the belladonna family and getting a good mixture of humor as well. all that and add on school and other irl responsibilities, and this kept getting pushed off.**

**i don't intend for this to be a common occurrence, and i want to try and get at least 1 chapter every month out to you guys. now, to get to some reviews!**

**midnight49: you got shirou, gil, and alexander right, but the other 4 are wrong. i do intend to add the hassan and heracles in later but not as shirou's siblings, but i will give you a hint on the twins and the youngest child. all 3 are shirou's nasuverse can siblings in prisma illya. and the eldest of the 4 daughters is a saber servant.**

**alexkeller: yeah, the gods arent as limited in this universe and i want them to be more fleshed out. fun fact, i originally wrote the pilot manuscript before volume 6 where ozpin and salems pasts were revealed and after it was revealed i already had most of the world built already and i wasnt gonna stop, so i was expecting some people to say the rwby side of the readers would start a uprising trying to fight me on rwby lore. so to see that one of my favorite rwby artist read the prologue of my fanfiction and left a review for it still has me starstruck.****thank you all for your support and lets get on with the show!**

* * *

**[Volume 0~chapter 1: the ****idealistic fool****]**

* * *

_i stood at the base of a hill._

_a hill dyed red in blood, covered in a infinite number of swords._

_giant gears filled the sky, constantly moving, never ending._

_*clang, clang, clang*_

_the sound of clashing metal._

_bronze against bronze._

_iron against iron._

_steel against steel._

_the sound of a iron hammer, clashing with the steel blade of a sword atop a anvil, the hands holding said hammer forging the blade into the weapon he desires._

_it was rejuvinating, as much as it was exhausting._ _i__t was interesting, as much as it was boring._

_it was encouraging, as much as it was daunting._

_but the man atop the hill didnt care._

_his back was to me, sitting atop a rock at the hill, a hammer in hand, striking at the piece of steel infront of him._ _his hair as white as snow reached down to the nape of his neck, a black sleeveless shirt on his body, that was in actuality a form fitting piece of armor, leaving his toned arms bare. a pair of black pants held form fitting by black leather straps along his thighs and shins._ _the sparks of steel hitting steel illuminating his form with every strike._

_as i stood at the base of that hill of swords, surrounded by swords of other worldly make, the gears in my own head began to turn._

_at that, the man atop the hill finally stopped the hammering and seemed to slowly rising to sit upright._ _a small movement of his head showed me has acknowledged my presence._

_he spoke.__ "__so, another one has come to claim my power." he said._

_in a single breath, he stood, muttering something i could barely hear._ _or rather, my mind could not simply comprehend it.__"T*c* O*"_ _he spoke. __with that, and a flash of light, twin swords appeared in his hands_. _they were instantly thrown at me and within a blink of the eye were already stabbed into me._ _the black one in my throat and the white one in my gut._ _the man atop the hill let out a scoff._ _"just another idealistic fool."_

* * *

I awoke from my slumber with a gasp as i instantly sat upright, pushing the blanket off me with the motion. gazing around at my surroundings to see the familiar wooden walls of my room. rays of the morning sunlight leaking through the window to my right, illuminating the room in its warm glow. the white silk futon i layed upon was still soft and enticing, as if trying to pull me back to sleep, but the lingering phantom pain of swords stabbed in my throat and gut kept me awake.

knowing that sleep would allude me, i moved the sheets off my body and slid my legs off the right side of the bed, resting my sock covered feet onto the hardwood flooring of my familys home. i stood up from my bed, the ends of the white yukata i wore to bed letting gravity take hold and cover my legs down to above my ankles. it also revealed my twin wolf tails, which started swaying behind me to waken themselves up and the light grey sash that held the yukata together. my wolf ears twitched at the sound of birds chirping outside, disturbing a lock of my snow white hair that fell infront of my eyes.

i let out a small yawn as i walked to my bedroom door, absentmindedly pushing that lock of hair behind my left human ear, revealing my sterling silver eyes that complimented my fair skin tone. opening the dark oak door of my bedroom, i turned right and started walking down the somewhat grand hallways to the kitchen.

i guess i should introduce myself, huh? well, my name is Shirou Belladonna Emiya, but everyone just leaves off the Emiya part and calls me Shirou Belladonna. i am a wolf faunus who lives on the island of menagerie, in the main settlement named kuo kuana. I'm 13 years old and have lived on menagerie my entire life, living with my sister my parents, and my two aunts. its hectic at times, especially when it comes to my aunts, but i love my life here.

as i approached the kitchen, i heard shuffling in the kitchen and decided to slightly quicken my pace, to make sure it wasn't dad in the kitchen. i can remember the last time dad was in the kitchen. it was his and moms anniversary, and he decided to make mom breakfast in bed. me and my sister were lucky enough to wake up and put out the flames before it burned down more than the kitchen and dining room.

as i turned into the kitchen, i was a woman standing at the stove. she had short black hair that was let loose naturally and it framed her face nicely, complimented by her golden amber eyes, her slightly darker shade of fair skin, and the pair of large feline ears atop her head, with two piercings in her right feline ear and one in her left. She wears a black hakama and sandals with white tabi socks. Over her outfit, she wears a black shrug with a long right sleeve and a short left sleeve, gold-leaf trim adorning the opening on the front. She wears long, black arm warmers that extend to the middle finger. The left warmer has a purple band tied around the top and a pair of gold bangles around the wrist. Around her waist is a black and gold sash that trails behind her, with a gold flower-shaped buckle at the end. and atop it all was a purple apron as she absentmindedly hummed a marry tune and flipped a pancake she was cooking on the stove.

"good morning mom." i spoke to her as i walked into the kitchen and gave her a small hug from the side as i moved over to the refrigerator and opened it to grab one of the 3 cartons of milk in the fridge. sigh, living with feline faunus was a hassle sometimes. "good morning sweetie, how did you sleep?" my mom, kali toujou belladonna asked with her usual smile on her face. "i slept fine for the most part." i said and i technically wasn't lying.

i slept fine until i started dreaming.

i opened one of the cupboards in the kitchen and pulled out a mug and poured me a mug of milk. putting the carton of milk back into the fridge and closing the fridge door. "how about you mom, how did you sleep?" i asked as i took a sip of my milk. despite me being a wolf faunus, you cannot say i do not enjoy a glass of milk in the morning. it just feels right.

or perhaps it was all the feline based faunus I'm surround by.

food for thought.

"oh i slept fine dear. now, breakfast is almost ready so go take your place at the table, your aunts are already there with your father." kali said, her smile still on her face. dad and my aunts at the same table? I'm surprised the house hasnt collapsed yet.

as i stepped out into the kitchen and into the dining room, i saw them. sitting at the end of the long chabudai table was a tall, muscular man with black hair, a thick beard and amber eyes. he was wearing a dark violet yukata with a navy blue sash to keep it in place, but his chest was exposed to reveal his chest hair for all to see. in his hands he held a local newspaper and atop his nose was a small pair of reading glasses, fully throwing off any intimidation his massive body should have gave off. with a mug of coffee infront of him, the only sign of irritation he had at the other two occupants was the twitching of his left eyebrow.

the source of his irritation? well that would be the actions of the woman sitting to his left, tapping her claws along the tables surface in boredom. she had a dark complexion along with amber eyes and black hair cut into an asymmetrical bob cut that went perfect with the feline tiger ears atop her head. She was wearing a form-fitting black sleeveless shirt with white accents that left most of her back open, and had a small squared keyhole cutout just above her cleavage. being a sleeveless and backless shirt, it revealed the tiger striped tattoos she had lining her arms and back. she wore a pair of white pants and thigh high black boots along with a pair of matching metal wristbands and an orange string band on her right arm above her elbow.

finally the tapping got to much for his patience. "would you stop with that INCESSANT TAPPING!" my father, ghira belladonna, bellowed out to the woman to his left. said woman simply huffed out a breath of air from the right side of her mouth, blowing a piece of hair from her vision. "I would if i wasnt so bored, but unfortunately i am. and you dont get to talk about incessant noise and irritation, you got the good sister, i got that." said my eldest aunt, sienna toujou khan, as she pointed to the woman sitting across from her at the table.

sitting across from her was a woman with a normal complexion with short brown hair and brown eyes along with a pair of jaguar ears atop her head. what stood out about her you ask? well, in my personal opinion, or rather any sane persons opinion, it was the jaguar onesie. it was the same shade of brown as her hair, had a white oval on the chest to appear as the jaguars belly with a zipper down the center. it had addons in the form of paw shaped hand covers that merged with its normal below the elbow sleeves flawlessly and the hood that if pulled up would have shown a cartoony jaguar face along with its own set of ears atop them. the onesie was baggie all around and loose and she had it unzipped to midway through her cleavage so it revealled the yellow and green shirt, that was also very loose, underneath her onesie.

here, we find the taiga toujou fujimura in its natural habitat, currently facing away from the other two predators in its domain. it is laying on its right side with its right arm propping its head up, its left leg propping itself up, and its left hand holding the remote to the tv it was watching and currently searching through its channels for something interesting to watch. it then, without any warning, let out a large belch, and continued watching tv with a katty expression to express its dominance and give out a warning to the other predators. to disturb it from its domain for any matter other than food, was to ask for death.

ghira turned back to sienna only to see her face with a expression only showing recessed trauma from living with said creature for to long. "help me." she cried.

her cries went ignored as he reopened the news paper that had laid forgotten in his hands. '_your problem, not mine_' he unspokenly said, causing sienna to wimper in fear.

'_this is my life... curse my damn E rank luck_' i thought with a forlorn sigh. "yeah, mom, you might wanna hurry up on that breakfast, i think aunt sienna's gonna lose her mind." i said as i calmly walked back into the kitchen. kali sighed. "it'll take a few minutes to finish breakfast, why don't you ask taiga to go wake up blake? it'll certainly save sienna from the trauma." she said as she glanced at her son over her shoulder. "thanks, mom" i said with a small smile.

as i walked back into the dining room, i decided to do a fools task. disturb the tiger- no, wait, JAGUAR from its domain. "fuji-nee, could you go wake up Blake for breakfast, its almost done and we don't want her to miss it." i said with a smile on my face. she turned her head to me, stars in her eyes and a katty grin still on her face. then, finally, it spoke. "Sure thing, shirou!" she said, and in the blink of an eye, she was gone, the door to the dining room open, and the sound of her footsteps getting feinter the farther she got from the dining room. i survived my encounter, but let her loose on my innocent sister.

well, innocent is a stretch given the books she reads... lets go with not guilty. but as my father eloquently went unsaid in saying, '_meh, better her than me_'. if that speaks bad of me, well can you blame me. taiga toujou fujimura is a force of nature, and she cannot be stopped, only redirected at another poor soul.

or the grimm, they serve as good targets too.

sienna sighed in relief. "good morning shirou, and thank you for that. i dont know how much longer i could have lasted..." sienna said, laying her head down on the table in relief, letting out a content sigh. "its no problem, Sienna-nee. I'm just trying to help." i said as i picked up the forgotten tv remote and took a seat next to sienna at the table, and changed the channel to the international news channel.

"_thank you janice. in other news, is the kingdom of vacuo becoming a active kingdom? recent events shows that it actually is._" the news anchor said keeping me half interested. "_vacuo's natural resources, which had been depleted come the end of the great war, have surprisingly been returning to the impoverished land. along with that, the royal family of vacuo have removed all other foreign occupation, even kicking out well known dust mining companies like the schnee dust company._" this ended up catching the attention of ghira and sienna.

"_these actions have been getting some backlash from the councils of the other kingdoms because the kingdoms still take resources from the desert kindgom, but the uruk royal family stands strong, even moving the kingdoms capital from shade city, former home of shade academy, and the academy itself, to the kingdoms new capital city of Uruk, named after the royal family. it is not known if this decision is because of the prince of the kingdom rising to power as the current king, asmodeus uruk, has been stepping back to let his son take a more active role in ruling the kingdom and relegating himself to a more passive role-_" the news anchor was cut off as taiga had returned with her unwilling victim, plopping herself and said victim down at the table, blocking the tv as they showed an image of the prince of uruk, blocking my view.

the unwilling victim had medium length black hair, fair skin, and amber eyes still showing lilingering signs of tiredness, likely contemplating her ability to lay her head on the table and fall back asleep. there was none. she had on a black yukata with a dark grey sash keeping it together. atop her head was a set of black cat ears that were twitching to wake themselves up. "good morning, Blake." i said with a smile. Blake belladonna, my sister, gave me a tired smile back. "good morning, shirou." she said, ending her sentence with a yawn.

all conversation ended as kali walked out of the kitchen, holding a tray full of pancakes with a side of sushi, bacon, and toast. "breakfast is served!" she announced, enforcing her law onto the room. the smell of fish caught sienna and taiga's attention, and fully woke up blake. as the plates were handed out, only a few thoughts flew through my head.

'_this chaos is my life..._' i thought as i saw taiga start wolfing down her food, and at the same time, trying to steal some of the fish off of Blake's plate, enacting her to snap at taiga. the kitten challenged the tiger- no, wait, JAGUAR! and thus began a great conflict. sienna was goading on ghira between mouthful's of sushi and ghira was firing back comebacks of his own, all the while kali kept up her happy smile while biting into a piece of jelly covered toast. i let a small smile make its way onto my face as i watched the chaos that was my family, feeling a sense of nostalgia that i dont know where it came from. as i took a bite of a piece of bacon, i thought to myself '_...but i wouldn't trade it for the world._'.

* * *

**And that is that!**

**Again, thank you all so much for watching, and please PM me or write in the reviews any questions you wanna ask me about the story and I'll post the answers in the authors note before the next chapter.****and now, to go pull a doctor ooblek ****as i have a 5 page report on physical Science i have to submit in 5 hours and i havent even started yet... curse my damn E rank luck!!!**


End file.
